Silent Hill: Another Guy goes to Hell
by Sir Fred
Summary: Oh man am I gonna get flamed! Please to easy on this short intro! It'll get better I promise! Ok read it!


Disclaimer: I do not own any property that belongs to Konami. I just own the story. I've taken a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong break from writing and decided to test my self in the art of Muay Thai Kickboxing. I got my ass whooped. But I'm still working at it. This is a very crappy and uh, crappy story I am working on I'm actually kind of scared to submit it.. I just wrote it for fun, hopefully you guys will reveiw it and tell me what I need to work on. Damn! I'm already off the subject! Aye!! Just read and enjoy, and flame away!!! :-} Oh yea, I'm Chineses and Cambodian so I can use the Asonics!(Asian + Ebonics) Ah Damn now I know someone is gonna flame me for that remark! Oh yea thank you to every one who read my Suikoden story about Klaus and Sierra. You guys had nothing but nice things to say, so thank you very much.  
  
Silent Hill: Another Guy Goes to Hell  
By Sir Fred  
  
Silent Hill. Hmmm......that town sure brings back memories. It was where I grew up, well not really. I had only lived there until I was 5 and then my parents packed up and moved to California. That was 20 years ago. I can still remeber the summers playing with my friends, exploring the forests, and just being little. How I miss those days, not a single care in the world. I especially loved swimming in the lakes, the cool crystal clear waters splash against my face as i raced my friends. I really can't wait to go back to Silent Hill for a vacation. For some reason I feel as if it wants me back. I don't know why, but i have such strong memories and yearnings to go back after all these years. I doubt if anyone will recognize me, or vice-versa. I bet it's changed a lot since I've been gone........  
  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fredrick Kim and I'm a a full time college student and a part-time martial arts instructor. I'm of Chinese and Cambodian decent. I was born in a nice quiet community called Silent Hill, but I was raised in Southern California for most of my life. Pathetically I live alone, just me ,by myself in a crappy overpriced condo. I'm taking some time off to go on vacation. I'm going to visit the resort town of Silent Hill. It's been 20 years since I've been there. But within all those years, it's all I could ever think of. My parents don't like the idea that I go back to Silent Hill. They seemed a little frightened with the idea. I could see it in their eyes as soon as I've told them.  
  
"Why you go back there?" asked my dad. "Ummm...why not dad? I miss Silent Hill." I replied. "It's no good place, that why you no go!" my mom exclaimed. "What wrong with you guys? Is there something I should know?" I asked confused. They kept awkwardly silent. They looked at each other as if thinking the same thing. "That place is very bad place, aalotof murders when you younger. The bad man take lot of kiddies away, they no ever come back! That why we move in the first place!" my mother said fearfully. "Moma, that was like 20 years ago! I've bet it's gotten alalotetter since then." I tried my best to sound reareassuringore uncomfortable silence filled the air. It seemed like a long time sitting in front of my parents whiled they stared at the formica coffee table. My mother finally spoke. "You go, but be very cafeful." she said hesitantly.  
  
That is how it's always been. The little boy who always ask his parents for permission to anything. God knows I love my parents, but damn man the ambilical cord has been cut, jeez! It's been like this all my life. I wasn't allowed to go out on dates! I'm a grown man! I have to live my own life for myself! Oh well, I can go at least. The stories about the children has long been forgotten, it should be a safe town now.  
  
I had packed what I needed. The drive is going to be a long one, I know because I've mapped out err......the map. It shouldn't take more than 2 or 3 days. I really am excited about this vacation, I have a feeling I'm not going to forget this trip....... 


End file.
